The Hunt
by Solar Sunrise
Summary: After word gets around that there is buried treasure hidden somewhere in the park. The kids do anything to try to find it! This can only end so well...
1. Chapter 1

**Have you guys ever tried looking for treasure? Well what would happen if our favorite neighborhood kids went looking for them?**

* * *

It was a normal Saturday morning. Kevin was eating a bowl of Chunky Puffs while his dad was channel flipping on TV. He finally stopped stopped flipping channels when he heard the word 'treasure'. This also captures Kevin's attention.

"From the sources we have gathered. The long lost treasure of Peach Creek is speculated to be in the vicinity of Peach Creek Park. Though we do not know for certain if the treasure even exists. Only foolhardy treasure seekers or children would search for such for such a thing." The host of the show explained.

Kevin went outside to see a few of the others listening to Eddy talk about the treasure. Just like Kevin, Eddy's attention had shifted to the announcement as soon as he heard the word 'treasure'. Double D had watched the program because he always watched educational programs.

"I'm gonna find that treasure Double D! Just think of it, jawbreakers all day every day!" Eddy exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Please, the probability of there being buried treasure in the park is extremely slim, Eddy!" Double D argued.

"Come on Double D! Where's your sense of adventure?" Eddy teased.

"We will be like pirates guys! Searching the seven seas for pirate booty! Argh!" Ed chimed with his usual goofy grin.

"Do you really think there's treasure Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know Jimmy, but if there is, we'll find it and buy all the fudge we can eat!" Sarah answered, the two then jumped for joy at the thought of fudge.

Some of the others kids were all talking about the supposed treasure in the park. A few kids decided to search in groups, although a few kids were a bit skeptical of whether the treasure was real or not.

"They guy said it was in the park right? Let's go boys!" Eddy announced, Double D grabbed his shirt collar and held him back.

"Hold on Eddy! If you are going to search in the park you should at least plan accordingly." Double D said.

"Right, so what's the plan Double D." Eddy responded. Double D lead Eddy and Ed into his garage to gather what they needed, the other kids grabbed their shovels and began to head for the park.

* * *

**And so the hunt for the treasure is on! I know this chapter seems really short, but this story isn't really going to be long. I hope you liked it, stick around and see if the treasure is real. Who will find it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The journey continues...**

* * *

The Ed's were in Double D's garage. Ed and Eddy were waiting for Double D who was building something.

"C'mon Sockhead, what's taking so long?!" Eddy asked impatiently.

"It's finished!" Double D announced, he showed the boys something that looked like a metal detector, except this one had some sort of glass case on the handle.

"Is that a metal detector? We could've just borrowed my dad's!" Eddy shouted.

"This metal detector however is different Eddy! It can detect any substance that is put into its glass casing!" Double D explained.

"So what you're saying is, if we put gold in here... we'll find gold?!" Eddy asked.

"In layman's terms, yes!"

"Let's get a move on then!" Eddy announced.

"We're gonna be pirates guys!" Ed exclaimed. Ed grabbed his friends and raced off towards the park.

* * *

The boys arrived at the park and saw the other kids searching for the treasure. Kevin and Nazz were using a regular metal detector, Sarah and Jimmy were digging around randomly, Jonny was watching the others, and Rolf was out collecting Mushrooms (it was late October, so Rolf had to do his usual Old Country customs, just as he did every year).

"Alright fellows, we begin searching immediately! Eddy did you bring the gold necessary for our search?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, I brought this necklace my brother gave me!" Eddy responded, he pulled out a gold necklace studded with diamonds from his pocket. Ed reached for the necklace.

"Ahoy matey! We have found our gold!" Ed cheered, Eddy smacked him on the wrist and took his jewelry back.

"Watch it Captain NoBeard!" Eddy hissed. Double D took the necklace and placed it into the machine.

"I'll take that, thank you." Double D said.

"This better not mess up my necklace Double D!" Eddy warned.

"Rest assured Eddy, I took the proper precautions!" Double D assured.

While the Eds began their search, Jonny and Plank were watching everyone as the searched.

"Should we look too Plank?" Jonny asked the board of wood. There was no answer.

"Are you sure Plank, if there really is a treasure then we should go look for it with the others!" Jonny argued. Though Plank was still silent, Jonny looked a bit distressed at what Plank seemed to say.

"I hope you're wrong Plank, I really hope you're wrong..."

* * *

**What did Plank say to Jonny? Is the treasure real? Who will find it? I guess we'll see in due time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have much to say right now, so just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The kids (minus Rolf and Jonny) were searching the park. The Ed's were by the swings, Ed was eager to start digging, Eddy had a greedy look on his face, and Double D was looking around with his metal detector. Eddy was beginning to get a bit impatient.

"C'mon Sockhead! What's takin' so long!"

"Please do not rush me Eddy, um sure we will find something eventually." Double D answered.

At another end of the park, Kevin and Nazz were digging by the see-saw. The two decided they would split the treasure. They pondered about what they would do with all the money they would have if they found it.

'College, designer clothes, mansions, fame! EEEEEEEK!' Nazz thought to herself.

'If I find that treasure, I can finally get my bike looking as awesome as ever!' Kevin thought.

Sarah and Jimmy were over by the sandbox, Sarah was using one of her Dad's shovels, Jimmy was using a toy shovel. Sarah was (obviously) putting in more work than Jimmy, due to her greater physical strength and since she had a real shovel.

"Come on Jimmy! You gotta go faster!" Sarah stated.

"You got it girlfriend!" Jimmy responded, giving Sarah a friendly salute, he began to dig a bit faster.

* * *

About an hour later, the Eds had dug various holes around the swings, though they didn't find anything. Eddy watched the other kids as they searched, he had an irritated look on his face, though he looked a bit worried as well. What if someone else found the treasure? Then he had an idea, if he didn't want anyone else to find it, he would have to try to stall or deceive them in some way. Eddy was snapped back to reality when he heard some kind of ringing.

"Lunch break!" Ed exclaimed, he took out a blanket and a picnic basket out of his jacket pocket via hammerspace (surprisingly, neither of these items or the food inside the basket smelled bad from being in Ed's jacket). The other kids stopped to have lunch as well, as they ate, Kevin started to begin having doubts about Nazz.

'What if she takes the treasure for herself? Can I trust her? ... What am I saying?! Nazz wouldn't do anything like that! ... Would she?'

Nazz was also having second thoughts of working with Kevin as well.

'If Kevin does find the treasure, he'd probably use all of it on fixing his bike! Maybe I should keep a closer eye on him.'

From the woods, Jonny and Plank were watching the kids. Plank said something to Jonny.

"What do you mean 'tension is beginning to rise'?" Jonny asked. Plank seemed to say something else. Whatever Plank said seemed to make Jonny even more worried.

"Should we get Rolf?"

...

"Well what if they all start fighting?"

...

"Ok Plank, I hope you're right..."

* * *

An hour had passed, everyone resumed their search. Eddy was going to begin his plan by targeting who he thought was the weakest link: Sarah and Kevin would fight back if he tried anything, and Jimmy was much smarter than he looked. This left only one person: Nazz. Eddy snuck away from his fellow Eds and went over to Nazz.

"Hey Nazz!" He greeted, blushing a bit.

"Oh, hey Eddy." Nazz replied, she knew Eddy was a tricky guy, so she had a right to be suspicious.

"Listen, do you really think you can trust Kevin?" Eddy asked, this made Nazz think back to earlier. "He's always working on his bike and riding it every day! Plus, I don't think I've ever seen him give money away!"

Kevin saw Eddy talking to Nazz. 'Why is Dorky talking to Nazz? He's probably trying to make her think I can't be trusted. That Dork!'

Eddy finished talking to Nazz and went back to Ed and Double D, he chuckled to himself. 'The seed of doubt has been planted!'

* * *

Time continued to pass, Eddy was successful in making Nazz more doubtful of Kevin than she had been before, he was also successful in doing the same thing to Sarah and Jimmy, despite the former being a bit harder to work with! Double D caught on to Eddy's plot and began to talk to him about it.

"Eddy if I may have a word with you, is there a reason why you are trying to turn everyone against each other?" Double D questioned

"It's simple Double D! If they turn on each other they'll forget about the treasure and it'll be easier for us to get it!" Eddy answered

"Eddy how could you?! This could have lasting effects on everyone, they might end up hating each other for years!"

"We'll worry about that when it comes! Shouldn't you worry about how bugged your detector is?! We haven't hound anything good, only junk!"

"Don't change the subject Eddy!" Double D noted, Ed looked uneasy at his friends argument.

"Guys stop, we're supposed to be hunting for treasure like pirates!" Ed exclaimed. This argument continued until Eddy decided to end it.

"You know what? Why don't you just go! Your machine is junk, you couldn't build a good metal detector to save your life!" He said.

"I will GLADLY leave!" Double D shouted, the other kids watched the fight, they all looked a bit surprised at Double D's statement as he left the park.

As he left, Jonny decided to approach Double D.

"Hey Double D, can I talk to you for a second?" Jonny asked. Double D smiled at Jonny, he was annoyed, but he didn't need to take his frustration out on Jonny for something he didn't do.

"Of course Jonny, what is it?" Double D answered.

"Plank's been telling me that this whole treasure thing is going to break everyone apart. I don't want our friends to fight! Can you help me stop all this?"

Double D looked shocked at Jonny's words, Jonny was right.

"Of course, this nonsense needs to end!" Double D responded.

"Great! But what should we do?" Jonny asked.

"That's a good question, how about this..." Double D began.

* * *

**Looks like things are getting intense! I know this chapter is almost three times as long as the others, but this story isn't really meant to be too long, the next chapter might even be the last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this ****is the last chapter of the story! I know this story is short but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

While Double D was talking with Jonny, Ed was asking Eddy why he kicked Double D out of the group. Ed looked very distraught about this while Eddy looked aggravated.

"Eddy, why did you yell at Double D?"

"Ah, Double D was just slowing us down! Besides we can finally get some quiet around here!" Eddy hissed.

"You're a bad pirate Eddy!" Ed remarked, he had tears forming in his eyes. Eddy turned to Ed, he looked like he was not in the mood.

"If you're just gonna whine about Double D not being here, then you can go join him Ed!" Eddy snapped.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy were also going through some problems. Jimmy was getting tired and Sarah had been doing 3 times as much work as him.

"Sarah, can we just go home? It's getting late!" He whined.

"No Jimmy! We have to find the treasure!" Sarah answered.

"But Sarah, there might not even be a treasure! Can't we just go home?"

"Grrr, Jimmy you didn't do any work and now you want to go home?!"

"B-but I've worked as hard as I can Sarah!" Jimmy argued.

"Whatever Jimmy, if you want to leave then go..." Sarah snapped, Jimmy left the park, Ed followed soon after. The 4 remaining kids continued their search.

* * *

In the Lane, Jonny and Double D were discussing how they can stop this treasure hunt. The noticed Jimmy and Ed walked home with a discouraged expression on their faces.

"Jimmy! Ed! What happened?" Double D called them.

The two boys explained what had happened.

"This is getting bad Double D!" Jonny noted, Double D nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" Jimmy asked. The four boys worked together to think of an idea that would stop the kids.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Rolf completed his mushroom gathering ceremony and was getting ready to head back to the cul-de-sac after a hard days work. He had also wanted to see his friends today and see what they were up to. Unbeknownst to Rolf however, things weren't going so well.

Back at the park, Eddy was going to go dig by the teeter-totter. Though Kevin had picked that area as his next digging spot.

"Hey Dork! That's my spot!"

"Oh! Excuse me!" Eddy barked with a sarcastic tone. "I don't see your name on it!" Eddy began to dig a hole in that area, but then he was tackled down by Kevin! This shocked Nazz and Sarah.

* * *

Back in the Lane, the four boys were still trying to think of an idea to get the kids to stop looking for the treasure, Ed and Jonny thought that they should just tell them to stop, but Double D said that it isn't that easy. Though they were interrupted by a friendly voice.

"Hello fellow Urban Rangers as well as Brainy Ed Boy and Noodle-Headed Ed-Boy!" Rolf greeted. Ed's face lit up with joy when he saw Rolf, he ran over to him.

"Hiya Rolf!" Ed greeted with his usual cartoonish grin. Rolf noticed the other 3 boys looking upset and worried.

"What is this that troubles you?" Rolf asked.

"Well you see Rolf, earlier this morning it was revealed that there was supposedly a large amount of treasure buried somewhere in the park. Everyone went to go search for it, but now everyone seems to be going against each other. Eddy snapped at Ed and I and Sarah yelled at Jimmy. Now the four of us are trying to think of a way to stop all of this!" Double D explained, Rolf looked irritated, he began to walk in the direction of the park. The four boys gave each nervous glances before following Rolf.

* * *

The 5 boys entered the park again. Eddy and Kevin were still fighting. Eddy's shirt was torn, he had a black eye, he was missing a tooth and he had bruises on his face. Kevin had a bloody nose, his hat was off, he also had a black eye. Sarah and Nazz were fighting as well, though nobody was really sure why, Kevin an Eddy were too busy fighting to know. Rolf looked at them with a disgusted look on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Rolf shouted, this got everyone to freeze right in their tracks. Eddy was even frozen in midair! "What is the meaning of this madness?!"

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Double D stepped forward and began to speak.

"Dear friends, don't you see what's happening?! The very thought of this treasure is turning us against each other! Friendships are being torn apart, and for what, some treasure that might not even exist! Please, we're begging you, give up this search! Let's go back to just living our lives without greed and distrust!"

Double D's speech managed to calm everyone down. Everyone who fought apologized to each other. Sarah apologized to Jimmy. Eddy approached his fellow Eds.

"Sorry about how I acted today guys, I guess the treasure just made me act crazy..." Eddy said sadly.

"Apology accepted Eddy, I'm sure this escapade can be a good learning experience for you!" Double D replied.

"We are friends once more!" Ed said happily, he gave Eddy a huge bear hug. The kids all went home. From behind some bushes, the Kankers sisters appeared.

"Aww man, the show's over!" May complained.

"Well it was good while it lasted." Lee stated.

"I knew my man would be the one to stop the fight! He's so dreamy!" Marie swooned, some shiny object had caught her eye. She and her sisters went over to the object, which was in the hole Eddy was digging by the teeter-totter. She moved some of the dirt away and pulled out a large wooden chest. Lee opened the chest, there were diamonds, rubies, pearls, and gold inside!

"Well, well, well! Look at what we found here girls!" Lee chimed, the Kankers Sisters took the treasure and headed home.

* * *

**We'll that's the end! Sorry if this story seemed a little bland, but I hope the message it tells at least got across. Remember, greed changes people. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
